


Youth {Marauder/HP/TCC}

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Parent Ginny Weasley, Boy x boy, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter - Freeform, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Scorbus, Slight Harry potter Bashing, Torture, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Wise man once asked meIs It Harder to lose a loved onetoDeathorBetrayal-Unknown





	

**Author's Note:**

> © Copyright 2017 Characters and Places used are property to J.K Rowling I make no money of of this Plot Is mine {eASDFGHJKLShips}{TheMortalBookworm2003}

The Leaden hallway was cloaked in shadows making strange and unreal shapes in the boys peripheral vision, The boy couldn’t see anything, but he knew where he was. He could hardly refrain himself from shivering as the memories of endless torture hit him like a tidal wave. He had never wanted to set foot in this place again. He had escaped. He was Free! Albeit good things never did last for him or his family for that matter. 

He had been taken again. He didn’t want to die here but surely he would he had escaped they would not spare him nor give him the chance to escape again. He heard the resound of metal upon metal. As he was shoved into an all to familiar Opaque room. He had spent two years of his life in this cell. This place had been the thing that woke him up in a cold sweat each and every night, The place that clung to him like a shadow, The place that would torture him when all was quiet never fully disappearing luring him into a false sense of security only to rip it away again ,it was great form of torture lure him into thinking he was safe and that he could return to normal only to rip it all away like paint peeling of a wall. Though This time he was not alone. This time there were five other people Four boys and a girl. The Death-Eater muttered an incantation and a small glowing light lit up the room, Showing the other occupants of the cell, And the dark headed boy gasped because he had seen these people in photographs, hell his Brother and sister had been named after 3 of them. There was a man of around 21 only 2 years older than himself, He had Dark brown hair and hazel eyes with a pair of crooked glasses very similar to the boys father. The Girl beside him had Auburn hair that was tangled and knotty and bright green eyes that seemed to analyse him, Eyes that she had passed on to his father who had passed them onto him. The Man next to her had dark chin length hair in thick waves and Cold grey eyes that had a hint of madness to them. And the last man Had light brown hair that sat messy upon his head and golden brown eyes. The last one wasn’t as familiar to him he was the smallest and looked the youngest, He had pale skin and Dark hair with cold grey eyes as he stared at the boy in front but They all stared at him. He stared back. 

It was silent for a while the elder’s taking in the all too familiar boy that wasn’t really that familiar ,In fact they didn’t know who the hell he was. But those eye’s were without a doubt Lily’s-And Harry’s- they all winced at that. Perhaps this boy was- But no this couldn’t be one of Harry’s boys. They had watched Them grow up until they had been pulled out of their blissful eternity. The eldest boy had bright brown eyes and light brown hair that was constantly messy, He was always laughing or trying to trick his younger brother. And the Youngest son was naturally pale with black hair and green eye’s he was always laughing or smiling and if he wasn’t doing either then he was plotting some form of prank- they had both inherited their grandfather’s quirks for pranks- But this boy in front of them was unhealthily pale with dark circles nearly is dark as his limp thick hair that had grown out a lot his form was skinny and above his slightly large shirt they saw the start of three thick lines. But his eyes were the worst they looked dead as though they just wanted to shut and never awake again.

But the more they stared they noticed the familiarities between this boy and Harry’s Youngest but finally the tallest dark headed boy broke the silence.  
“Who are You?” The youngest stared at them for a few minutes before sighing  
“I’m Albus, Albus Potter”

**Author's Note:**

> © Copyright 2017 Characters and Places used are property to J.K Rowling I make no money of of this Plot Is mine {eASDFGHJKLShips}{TheMortalBookworm2003}


End file.
